


Persuasive

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humour, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is certain Cloud will say yes. Eventually, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Four ways Reno tried to prove to Cloud his feelings were sincere and the fifth one that finally succeeded'.

****

\- 1 -

  


Reno figured that it was a lost cause going in, but an assignment was still an assignment. He wondered if even Rufus expected that Cloud would eventually change his mind, or if he was just having fun at Cloud's – and Reno's - expense. He wouldn't put it past Rufus to keep asking solely for the purpose of annoying Cloud. It was the kind of thing Reno would do, after all.

“Anyway, the pay is great, you get to beat up lots of peop- er, monsters and stuff, and the rules against workplace fraternisation are waived for Turks.” Reno waggled his eyebrows at that last one.

Cloud looked confused. Reno thought it was a rather adorable expression, possibly because of the freckles. “I've already said that I don't want to work for Rufus, and what does that last one have to do with anything?”

Reno gave him a hurt look. “Babe, you can't tell me you don't want a piece of this.” He patted his crotch suggestively, and moved in closer. He'd heard SOLDIERs were supposed to have higher than average body temperatures, and it must be true, because he could practically feel the warmth radiating off Cloud. Or maybe the blond was just hot for him, he thought with a smirk. His hand reached towards where denim lovingly cupped tightly flesh, stretched taut by Cloud's current position. The lighting in the bar wasn't great, but he still had a very nice view of Cloud's ass. “I know _I_ want a piece of thi- _Oouff_!”

****

\- 2 -

“You cracked three ribs last time, y' know,” Reno complained. “And Rufus refused to give me a combat bonus.” The latter was mostly because Rude had told Rufus how he got his ribs broken, and wasn't that a fine time for his partner to come over all talkative? Just because he thought it was funny. But Reno still felt that Cloud owed him something.

Cloud ignored him. He lay on his back in the makeshift garage behind the bar, one leg crooked up for leverage, as he worked on his bike. Reno thought it was a very provocative position; if he nudged that knee just a little bit that way, he'd have a certain blond swordsman all spread out and ripe for the taking. Sometimes, he thought Cloud was deliberately being a cock-tease.

Or just really oblivious, which is why he had to be blunt about these things. Even if Rude was right and groping somebody in the middle of a crowded bar wasn't the best way to express your interest.

“You should be grateful, yo. Rufus said he'd lay off on the job offers for awhile.”

Cloud actually paused in his work for a moment. “Because I broke your ribs?”

“No!” Reno corrected him hastily, lest he think that damaging Reno further might extend that period. “He said it was because workplace break-ups are messy and annoying.” Reno gave an indignant huff. “I thought that was a bit harsh; we haven't even had our first date yet, and he already has us going all psycho-ex on each other.”

“Reno, we're not dating.” Cloud shot him a look that was stuck somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

“Not _yet_, no. I gotta figure out something really special for our first date, or you'll think I'm just trying to get into your pants.”

Cloud didn't say anything. The deliberate way he reached for a wrench and tightened a small bolt with far more concentration than it really required made it quite obvious that he wasn't saying anything. Reno didn't mind. He was used to people trying to ignore him. Besides, he wasn't kidding about the first date thing. It would have to be something good, because Reno didn't intend for it to be a one-time-only event.

The bike quickly absorbed most of Cloud's attention again. Reno idly tapped his EMR against his leg. Cloud's bike wasn't just big and freaky-looking: it was quite complex, with an extremely powerful motor and a lot of adaptations to make it more suitable for Cloud's line of work. There were storage compartments for his deliveries, but he also had some kind of spring-loaded system for his swords, and the suspension looked like a custom job.

“You designed that thing yourself?”

“Reeve helped.”

“But you handle all the maintenance.”

“Unless I need a machine shop for a new part, yeah.”

Reno was impressed. “I could show you my bird, sometime. I mean, the ShinRa fleet's got a few of them, but I take care of the one I use most myself. Nobody else is allowed to touch it,” he bragged. He'd showed the last few mechanics that tried just how well his mag-rod worked, and they got the point fairly quickly. “Added a few extras, too.” Rufus didn't mind, as long as all modifications were well-tested before Reno flew him anywhere.

Cloud actually looked interested.

Reno grinned. “So how about it? I'll let you check out the engine, and then maybe we'll take it for a spin. I could even,” he added with a leer, “show you how to handle my stick.”

“Get out.”

****

\- 3 -

“Damn, the chocolates were too girly, weren't they?” Reno sighed as Cloud came storming into the office, a familiar red box under his arm. In theory, it had sounded like a good idea; Rude had suggested that perhaps a gift might convey a slightly more traditional approach to gaining somebody's (favourable) attention, and Elena had agreed, while Tseng refused to comment on the matter at all. Reno hadn't asked Rufus, because he was still annoyed about that break-up crack. What if Rufus had jinxed him, saying something like that?

It was a good thing that he'd vetoed the flowers Elena suggested. Flowers were definitely too girly, and Cloud was kind of sensitive about his looks already.

On the other hand, the chocolates had managed to get Cloud to come to him for a change, so maybe it wasn't a total loss.

“The chocolates,” Cloud snarled at him, hurling the box on top of his already-crowded desk, “were pornographic!”

“No, they weren't!” Reno objected. “They were hand-molded figures based on drawings from a pillow-book rumoured to have belonged to a Wutaian emperor. They're practically _art_.” And expensive, too.

Although Elena and Rude were both pretending not to listen, Reno thought he saw Rude wince.

“They were delivered when I was away on a job,” Cloud snapped, fingers twitching as if reaching for a sword that – thankfully – he wasn't wearing, “and Marlene answered the door. And because the box was marked as coming from a chocolate shop, _she opened it_.”

“Oh.” Reno hadn't taken the brats into account when he picked them out. “It did say that it was for you,” he pointed out weakly.

The noise that Cloud made wasn't so much a word as somewhere between a growl and a scream of frustration. His fist came down on Reno's desk with a heavy thud, and there was a loud cracking sound. Then the blond swordsman turned and stormed out.

There was a long silence. Reno was aware of the other two looking at him, but nobody said anything. Cautiously, he reached out and touched his desk. It trembled a little, then collapsed in on itself, the fake wood split cleanly down the middle. “Well, _fuck_.”

****

\- 4 -

A glass of whiskey sat before Reno on the bar, but he hadn't taken more than a sip or two so far. Instead he toyed with it, while on the stool beside him, Cloud got more and more tense.

“Whatever it is this time,” Cloud growled, “just say it, so I can toss your ass out already.”

Reno sniffed. “I'm a paying customer, y'know. Tifa might get mad at you.” The brunette was currently at the other end of the bar, but she kept shooting wary glances their way. “'Sides, I'm still thinking.”

Cloud snorted. Reno took a large swallow of whiskey, then set his glass back down on the bar.

“Right. I'm gonna be direct this time. I think you're hot. You can kick my ass, you know your way around machines, and you're interesting company. You've even got a pretty good sense of humour when you're not being all broody and gloomy, but I figure hanging out with me will help fix that last bit. So, you wanna go out with me?”

“No.”

Reno blinked. “No? Just like that? You could at least _think_ about it for more than a second, yo!”

“I don't have to think about it, Reno. You're never serious about anything. I'm not interested in playing your games.”

“It's not a game. I am serious about this!”

Cloud sighed. “Reno, you groped my ass, offered to show me how to handle your 'stick', and sent me a box of little chocolate people performing acts I don't think are anatomically possible. What, about any of that, should I take seriously?”

“Okay, so maybe I gotta work on my impulse control, but I put a lot of thought into picking out those chocolates. And that was a legitimate offer of flying lessons.” And really, Cloud shouldn't have such a grope-able ass. “But I'm not foolin' around with this. Yeah, I wanna get you in the sack, - who wouldn't? - but that's not the only reason I'm asking.”

Cloud sighed, “Look, Reno, I'm sure there are plenty of other people who'd be happy to say yes. But my answer is no.” He placed his glass down on the bar, empty, and left.

Reno heard the splashing sound of liquid being poured, and he looked up to see Tifa refilling his glass. She then put the bottle down beside it, before leaving him alone. “I look that pathetic, huh?” he muttered. He tossed the whiskey, then poured himself another double.

“I can't believe he wouldn't even think about it.” Reno knew he was attractive, and, by virtue of having read some of Cloud's files from ShinRa, that the swordsman swung both ways. If not mostly his way. Reno was even pretty sure that he'd caught him looking, once or twice.

He'd just have to change Cloud's mind. If he was persistent about it, Cloud was sure to realise he was definitely serious. He could do persistent.

Reno did not plan on giving up this easily. And in the meantime, he had a bottle of whiskey to finish.

****

\- 5 -

Reno was surprised to find Seventh Heaven closed and dark. A light shone upstairs, though, so he picked the lock and let himself in.

“Yo!” he called up the stairs. “Anybody home?”

“Nnnnngh.” It wasn't a reply. It was more of a groan, low and visceral, and thinking about the kind of reasons that somebody might be making sounds like that, Reno thundered up the steps.

If Cloud was going to be lying in bed moaning and groaning like that, Reno was determined it was going to be_ his_ doing. And he'd kill anybody who tried to get there first.

“Cloud?” He burst through the bedroom door to find a blond head all but buried under the covers and quite alone.

“Reno?” There was something wrong with Cloud's voice. “What are you doing here?” At least, that was what Reno thought he said. The words were slurred together and kind of muffled. It became apparent why when Cloud pushed the sheets away from his face. His eyes were even brighter than usual, but they looked kind of glazed, and there were bright flags of colour in his otherwise pale cheeks.

“You're sick?” Reno asked. “Where's Tifa?” Because he was sure that the girl would have been nursing her childhood friend and one-time crush no matter _what_ the circumstances were.

“Took the kids away so they don't get infected.” Which came out 'Doog the gids away s' th' don' ged 'feg-ded.' He really sounded quite pathetic.

Reno scowled. Maybe getting the kids out of the way was a good idea – a house full of snotty-nosed rug-rats did not sound at all pleasant - but just leaving Cloud here all by himself? “Y'know, if I got sick, at least _my_ friends would look after me. Okay, so they'd dump me in the company infirmary, but they'd visit plenty, if only to make life miserable until I got better.”

Cloud's face contorted in interesting ways. Catching on, Reno shoved a nearby box of tissues at him. Cloud grabbed handful, managing to cover his nose just before he sneezed.

“Oh, man, that is gross.” The tissues were all but shredded, and Reno was fairly sure that snot wasn't supposed to be that colour. Cloud reached out and dropped the bundle of used tissues into a waiting bin, which was already quite full.

There was a stack of tissue boxes beside the bed, Reno noticed. At least a dozen of them. Three were already empty.

“I always thought you SOLDIER types couldn't get sick,” Reno said, staring at the bin's slightly glowing contents. “I mean, I heard some guys laughing about the blue 'flu, but I thought they were just kidding.”

“No. Not a joke. Super SOLDIERs, super bugs.” Cloud sounded utterly miserable. “I think they used to vaccinate. Not good if a civilian caught a SOLDIER strain.”

So if a normal person caught a bug that laid a SOLDIER out... “That's why Tifa took the kids?” Reno asked.

“Yeah.”

Reno looked at him, and sighed. “I'm sorry, but you're just too pitiful to leave alone right now. Guess you're stuck with me. I hope Tifa has tinned chicken soup in the pantry, 'cos I warn you, I don't know how to make any other kind.”

“You'll get sick,” Cloud warned.

“Nah. I never get sick.”

Three days later, Cloud had graduated from chicken soup (reheated from a can) to runny eggs and slightly burnt toast. He still wasn't feeling completely well, but improved enough to venture to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Reno considered offering to come wash his back – what if he fell, after all? - but settled for sitting in the chair beside the bed, and listening for any suspicious crashing noises. He was feeling pretty worn out.

Looking after sick people was hard work.

He started when Cloud touched his shoulder, and realised he must have dozed off. “Huh?”

Cloud gave him a long, considering look. “I'm kind of surprised you stuck around through all this. If you're still serious about going out with me, I'll give it a shot – once you're better.”

“What? That's -” Reno stopped. “What do you mean, when I'm better?”

“Reno, you're sick.”

“But I never get sick.” He was just tired, that was all. He sneezed.

Cloud shot him an amused look. “You did this time. I warned you.”

Standing up, Reno swayed dizzily while the room spun, and conceded that, maybe just this once, he was sick.

Cloud caught him before he could fall over. “Come on,” he said. “I changed the sheets already, so let's get you into bed.”

“This is not how I pictured this at all, yo,” Reno grumbled. “Unless you're planning on joining me.”

“Maybe later.”

Reno could swear the blond was trying not to laugh at him. Why did he want to go out with the smug, infectious bastard anyway? Oh, yeah, Cloud had a hot ass. He sighed, and let the swordsman tuck him into bed, unfortunately alone.

Still, Cloud had agreed to go out with him, so that had to count for something. Reno always knew that he'd get Cloud to change his mind if he was persistent. And it seemed that the other man was even going to play nursemaid while he was sick, which was only fair as he'd infected Reno in the first place. Stupid SOLDIER bugs.

Nursemaid... Reno grinned at the thought, and wondered if he could talk Cloud into wearing a nurse's uniform. It might be a hard sell, but he was sure he could do it. He was damned persuasive, after all.


End file.
